Happy Endings
by withlovebuggythefirst
Summary: Henry regrets every single time he'd called Regina evil. Regina regrets every single time she'd never thought that he did. But with time, they'd eventually find out. Regina and Henry (Regal Believer) mother-son love/angst two-shot. (Other Genres: Drama, Hurt/Comfort) R&R!
1. Prologue(-ish)

**Prompt: Henry regrets every single time he'd called Regina evil. Regina regrets every single time she'd never thought that he did. But with time, the'd eventually find out. Regina and Henry mother-son love/angst two-shot. Will never get old. R&R!**

**(A/N: YES I'M FINALLY DOING ONE OF THESE! WOOT! ^3^ I always loved the cute little relationship they have through the show, and somewhere, somehow, I find a little part of me in Henry, so i feel like i know how to write this. But don't get your hopes up. This is angsty, and really isn't so happy sometimes. Anyway...**

**Let's begin, shall we?)**

**Warnings: Some angst and *feels*. This obviously isn't canon - yet - so this might be a bit OOC (out of character) for some parts of the story. Swearing, too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own or recieve any profit from whatever you may recognise here. Don't arrest meh! ;m; I also intend no plagiarism whatsoever.**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

**Happy Endings**

Operation Mongoose wasn't going so well.

Regina was going through every spellbook, every magical resource she had, and still, _nothing. _It also didn't help that the fact that Robin was being stupid with her emotions again, and that the Snow Queen froze his wife, too. Now she had to help the ice block of a woman and deal with whatever else the ice lunatic had in mind for the town at the same time. Calling herself a busy woman would be an understatement.

It seemed that EVERYONE was getting into relationships, the more she thought about it. Gold and Belle, Ruby and Frankenstein, Charming and Mary Margeret going around, showering their new baby with love and joy...

And don't let her get started on the two newest lovebirds of the town. Hook - Killian, whatever, he was turning into the whole Neal-Baelfire bullshit - and the Savior, Emma Swan, making all those doey eyes and them dating made it worse than before they were. Although, no-one could say they didn't see that coming. They didn't even _see _Neverland.

How Regina hated wallowing in her own self-pity.

As she flipped through another enchantment book of her collection, a ring coming from the door of Granny's was heard across the room. The mayor looked up to see a beaming Henry bounding over to see her.

The child was just about the only thing that made her happy to be helping to fight the snow witch right after dealing with Zelena.

"Hey mom, how's it going with Operation Mongoose?" Henry asked excitedly, taking a seat on a nearby stool to Regina's. "Anything yet?"

"The writer must be a powerful person, Henry." The dark-haired woman replied grimly, turning over to other page from a previous not-so helpful one. "All I know is of pure ideas, predictions. They are a conjurer of lands, of pure and dark magic, of prophecies, realms, beings, and everything that exists in our home land, all wrapped up in that book of yours. They must have enough power to be somewhat of a god. Who knows what else this being could do?"

Henry looked over her shoulder, standing up from his seat. He looked at Regina's exasperated, tired expression on her face and chuckled briefly.

"Wouldn't it be great for this writer to be in Storybrooke already? Although I wouldn't expect such a mighty person like that to be wandering around this town, where they could be, I don't know, flying around in some other dimension."

"I guess so." She looked up, smiling. "But I hope to hell I find out who this writer is soon, so that I can deal with the Snow Queen one and for all."

He looked at his mother thoughtfully. "You never get to rest mom. Seriously. I bet this operation is going to take some time."

What a kid he was. But even though Henry was right, she knew that the daily worries she held on her shoulders would never end. The mayor sighed. "This needs to be sped up, sweetie. It really does. We don't exactly have all the time in the world."

"You can't do everything at once, mom!" Henry exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I was once the evil queen, I have the magic and can do something about it-"

Her son cut off her stubbornly-said sentence. "You're not the evil queen anymore, mom! Please just listen to me!"

"Who says?" Regina snapped. "Everyone still claims I am."

Henry, in vain, attempted to reassure the angry mother. "No, they don't. You're a hero and everyone knows it. You know it."

"_Please, _Henry." The mayor fumed, rolling her eyes, feeling pathetic. She could feel tears forming but she didn't care. Her son had to be told.

"Everyone you know says it. Your grandparents, Snow, Charming, Emma, your mother, Gold, Belle, Marion, before she froze up, _practically the whole town _says it. _You're evil. That's evil. What you're doing is evil. You'll never stop because you are who you are. An evil, bloodlusty queen. You will never change from being a horrible person. You ruin people's lives."_

Henry didn't say a word, confirming her thoughts. His expression was pleading, lost and saddening, such a contrast to what his face usually looked like and she knew that _she _made it look that from the start. He'd run away for that reason after all.

And then all this hell happened.

_"_Don't you see? I'm the evil queen in all eyes! Have been forever and always will be. People _died _remembering, knowing I was evil. And deny it you may, but you've said it too."

The boy opened and closed his mouth like a fish, attempting to say something, _anything, _to prove, to show her that she wasn't who she thought she was. But not yet. Not now. It wasn't the time yet. This didn't stop tears silently rolling down his red cheeks in slow patterns.

But he did what he was born, trained to do.

He turned and ran, away from he diner, away from Regina, away from doing anything to stop her from believing in all the lies she was told.

Regina let her head fall into her hands, setting herself pathetically on the countertop. She could feel the wetness of her tears form in her hands, on her face and in her soul.

What the hell had she just done?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**(A/N: *passes out internet pages* CLIFFIES FOR YOU, AND FOR YOU, AND FOR YOU! :D I love cliffhangers so much. This is, in fact a two-shot (i like two-chapter things, apparently, like how i did **_**The Pirate and the Believer. **_**xD Forgive meh!I**

**I'll see you next time, loves! Bye!)**

**Review if you like, and fav or follow if you wish to read the next installment of...**

**~ Happy Endings ~**


	2. Chapter I

**(A/N: Thanks for reading thus far! :D Another massive thank you to all who fav'd and followed. Even with a little review or a follow/fav, it just makes me happy that *you* did! I wub you. A lot.)**

**Warnings: Certain time switches. I am, in fact, aware that some of you *nope* this sort of thing. But you know, I'm doing it and nothing's stopping me. If you are offended by other religion-things, sorry. I'm Catholic, but I put some Ancient Greek stuff in here, for the sake of Percy Jackson. Some may find this ridiculous, but I know people who REALLY don't like the thought of other religion, or religion stuff in general. Seriously. Some swearing and OOC characters sometimes. You'll see what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, props, places, or the show entirely. I also don't own anything you recognise or see here. I'm merely using them for my story and love, as i'm just a fan of OUAT and don't really know how to 'own' anything at all. Arigato.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**...**

No-one had seen Henry for the last four days, and the town was getting worried. Most of the town suspected the Snow Queen for his disappearance but Regina knew it wasn't the case.

The town heroes sent search parties everywhere to wherever they imagined Henry would have gone. The playground, school, park and local shops were searched constantly for the Believer's presence, and the Snow Queen case was dropped for the time being.

After a while, the search parties were deemed unsuccessful.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**...**

It had been two weeks since Henry had gone missing now.

Then, the questioning began. The town's residents were asked one by one about Henry's whereabouts. It was strange, Regina realized, that the team of heroes didn't suspect her at of late of the questioning. They probably thought that she was still sad about Robin and his wife's re-unification (sort of, she was still kind of an ice block as of late), or researching about the Snow Queen, since that is what she lied about doing when she declined to participate in defeating the witch.

Laying on her large king-sized bed, she pondered on where the child might've gone to. She chuckled darkly, shaking her head in doubt. No, if the search parties couldn't find him, who could? After all, Miss Swan - his real, biological mother - and, hell, the rest of his family. the people he loves, have searched for the boy and still, _nothing._

Regina sighed woefully, curling into herself, shifting the blanket slightly.

What could she possibly do now, after her only ray of happiness was...

...gone?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**...**

Dreams are strange things.

After welcoming you into the pitch-black darkness of sleep, there's something there that... isn't real. It ends.

Although, the mayor has to admit, she's glad that nightmares _don't _last as long as they could've. Waking in a pool of sweat was certainly better than to live in the world that frightens but interests you; your subconcious.

Falling asleep with such love and regret for Henry, it was to be expected that she would find him in her subconcious. As Regina is a strong magic-wielding, her emotions are projected everywhere she sees, in a blaze, or in a small flame of sentiment, it didn't stop. After all, _the _Rumplestiltskin, _the _Dark One, had taught her mother, sister, and herself about the key of FEELING, and it seemed that that source of feeling ran in the family. Even if some of the events that toggled their true power and might didn't seem as 'good' as most people thought it to be, like Snow and Charming's perpective.

Pah, they probably don't understand because they have a happy ending, and their fates are intertwined ang all of that shit. If life was hard, it was sure as hell hard for Regina.

_Daniel, her mother, Cora, her loving father, the thief, Robin..._

Many of the people she cared about were lost to her, or dead.

Who knew which of the two Henry was?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**...**

Regina tossed and turned in her deep train of slumber, mussing up her hair and the bedsheets around her. Her eyes squinted harder in sleep, lips moving, opening and closing, but nothing came out.

_In the distance was... something._

_The soft, comforting crinkle-crackle of a campfiire could be heard in the distance, but the mayor looked around earnestly, trying to see where she was, or what she was doing there._

_But no, nothing was found._

_All around her were walls and a ceiling of pure white, like a fresh sheet of paper, as if nothing existed but this welcoming fire._

_Regina wished to see this blaze of light, attempting to see around her, to find a way to this tender spot in the dream. It seemed so... attractive and stirred a soft spot in her heart._

_This reminded her of a long-ago time of herself and her mother, the once-miller Cora. She remember her telling her of an Ancient Greek - whatever thing that was, Regina was a mere child at the time - legend, of a goddess with the name of Hestia._

_With the crackling fire, much like the one she heard now, deep in the Enchanted Forest's woods was Cora and Regina._

_Young Regina listened intently, watching her mother wave her hands around the fire dramatically, assuming the tale of the brave Lady Hestia into her mind._

_"Hestia was the eldest and youngest Olympian of the rest, goddess of comfort, of the hearth, and of home." Cora flicked her wrist, emitting a dark purple smoke, magic, into a shape of a mirror. In the mirror showed Hestia's doing in carved stone. The raven-haired girl had no idea where the place with the stone carving were, but she looked excitedly into it. The mother smiled fondly at the little girl's interest, but continued._

_"She was also one guide of family, and was independent, caused no conflict, and was very generous. Like you, my child!" With her free hand, Regina's mother poked her nose lovingly, to which she laughed, curling into herself. Shy, but loving she was._

_"Lady Hestia is a wonderful example of a strong, beautiful queen, of which you will become. Our family is everyone, our kingdom's, and we should love one another so they will love us in return." She said sternly, evaporating the magical mirror away from her steady hand. _

_"Be a strong queen, to make sure that no harm comes to anyone, and invite everyone to your heart. But there will be a time for sacrifice for you. Hestia herself gave up her spot of being one of the head gods in Olympus to prevent any wars between one of the leaders to the grape-obsessed Dionysus. Honestly, she should've fought for what she wanted, but she did so anyway."_

_"That is how you have to act, okay, my little queen?"_

_"Yes, mother." The child had smiled innocently. "Shall we head back to the horses? I've always enjoyed your stories!"_

_That was the last time she could remember Cora acting somewhat of a good mother and leader._

_Her love was overrun by power-hunger, but she loved and desperately cared her daughter in the end._

_Regina knew that._

_The memory was interuppted by a small flicker of light, that didn't appear to be the fire she had hear moments ago, in the distance, spotted a half-second ago._

_What the hell could that be? She wondered. This was a dream, right?_

_For once, her subconcious allowed her to approach this strange light. Slowly but surely, she found that it was a golden locket - the one Henry had bought from the antique shop five years ago, before he'd met Miss Swan, for a Mother's Day gift. When recieving it, she recognised that it was the same one that Cora had given her when she was a teenager for her 14th birthday._

_Still angry and sad about her mother, she had flung it away somewhere in the dresser at the time. After all, twenty-something years it was before the Savior arrived in the cursed Storybrooke, and was still the unemotional Evil Queen._

_Picking up the locket, she cranked it open with her dream-fingernails (it felt so REAL), and inside was a small photo of Henry inside._

_But that wasn't just any photo in the world. _

_It was a photo, that was _moving. _As strange as it seems, it moved, but the smiling face of the child she loved the most turned into a hollow, tired frown. _

_What could this possibly mean?_

_Regina peered into the background of the photo. _

_No, it..._

_...It couldn't be!_

_It was of the abandoned ice-cream shop the Snow Queen had before she'd revealed her true self. If Henry was really there, then that would mean he'd still have a food source (the Snow Queen had a microwave and a food freezer other than ice cream in that shop. She practically lived in there), meaning he had something to live off of, even without a proper place to sleep._

When Regina woke, she knew _exactly _what she would do.

She was going to find her son.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**(A/N: I honestly forgot to mention that the first 'chapter' was more of a prologue :S It was really so short it was basically a summary of what made Henry run away, and how Regina felt the other residents of Storybrooke felt about her. So this is actually the real Chapter 1, so i'm sorry if i confused you, but this is still a two-shot. **

**Did that last part count as a cliffhanger? I dunno.**

**If you haven't already, support my poor unfortunate soul by following and faving this piece (and moi, as an author, if you love me that much) for the final chapter. I would really appreciate your love!**

**Review for a cookie!)**

**I'll see you later for the final entry/chapter of...**

**~ Happy Endings ~**


	3. Chapter II

**(A/N: Apologies on the wait, guys! As you can imagine, I was busy, and absolutely had no time for writing, so yeah. But at least i'm back, people! I could've left you hangin', couldn't I? :D**

**Well, that's a wrap on evil MJo, and the last chapter of Happy Endings begins...**

**(oh, and any of you remember the Outlaw Queen kiss on that last episode?! ZE FEELS.)**

**WAIT A SECOND, BEFORE YOU BEGIN READING *AGAIN*,**

**See if you can catch the Harry Potter/The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas! Throughout writing about this, I was just thinking TBISP, since I recently finished the book, and, if you haven't read it, DO IT NOW. **

**Or don't. Your choice. :P)**

**Warnings: I actually have NO IDEA FOR ONCE. o.o Huh. How 'bout them apples?**

***re-reads chapter* Oh, wait no, actually. Minor swearing and some characters (like Leroy in this chapter) are OOC. AW, I WAS SO CLOSE, DAMMIT! ;p;**

**Disclaimer: Why must I do this every time?! ;p; It just reminds me that i'm unworthy of owning such a masterpiece! But seriously though. I don't own OUAT or profit from this. And probably never will.**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

The Charmings' bunch was always set on teamwork. Well, most of the time.

But you know, it looked kind of weird with all of them standing on the front porch of Regina's house at the same time, in a close huddle. David, the closest to the doorbell, reached out and pressed the button gingerly, as if if he touched it in a forceful way, it would shatter into a million pieces. He could hear the soft ring of the doorbell echo through the house via an open window.

They all knew Regina wasn't one to not answer the door, even when she was busy, or emotionally unstable, or even drunker than she should be as mayor. The raven-haired woman was known for her common coutesy, and wouldn't they be screwed if she didn't.

Today was not a good day for not doing such things.

Silence was dense in the air. Mary Margeret furrowed a brow worriedly, pressing the button for the second time. "Regina? Are you in there? Because we need to talk to you about something important."

Nothing was heard from the other side of the door, while she pushed the button repeatedly. She couldn't even imagine how annoying the insistive ringing of the doorbell could've been.

Emma sighed. "Mom, just stop. She must not be home at the moment or something. We can question her later when she comes back."

Her mother shot her husband a desperate, exasperated look. To that, David rose an eyebrow, as if to say, _what should I do about it? _Yeah, he was hanging around Killian for far too long than neccessary. _Especially _after the I-will-kill-you-if-you-hurt-my-daughter speech.

Mary Margeret sighed at her hopeless case of a man, and kicked down Regina's front door. Emma stood back from the dust from inside the cracks of the door, hinting to go up her nostrils with little Neal in her arms.

The baby cooed with delight at his mothers destruction of the door.

It had seemed that Regina didn't exactly open her door all that often as most people do. Hell, when you have powerful magic like he does, you don't even need to get up in the morning.

"Was that really neccessary?" Hook asked accusedly, even with the hint of amusement in his voice. "You know we could have just called her using that strange device you call a fellytone."

Mary Margeret usually would have corrected such incorrect saying of a frequently used noun like she did when she was a teacher to Henry ("It's _telephone. T-E-L-E-P-H-O-N-E, okay?"_), but the cerulean-eyed man (who Henry wished to be his stepfather so badly, David to be his father-in-law, and Mary Margeret, unadmittedly, to be part of his family too. Little Neal seemed to like the idea, too) was ignored as she scanned her friend's premises with suspicion. She decided to check the state of the household first, to see how well-kept it had been and what she could've done last to find some sort of clue.

Sure, her daughter and her husband were both running the sheriff station, but that didn't mean she didn't have any police practice sometime for looking for certain people.

That was a result of falling in love with Charming, being a bandit, and perhaps watching a tad too much Law and Order: SVU night after night.

"Found anything, Commando?" deadpanned Leroy from the other end of the hallway. He was getting bored, like always.

"Flecks of dust on her tables." She noted. "Full trash cans."

"_Oh no, she forgot to wipe the tables._Big deal._" _the dwarf said sarcastically."How's that supposed to help us find a clue? Plus, she could just be upstairs, reading an evil enchantment book and we could just question her then!"

Blanchard's expression hardened at the last sentence. Emma, taking note of this, decided to take this into her own hands. The blonde handed Prince Neal over to his father to look under a nearby curio full of little glass collectable Disney merchandise. "She's not that person anymore. She's good, I know it. Plus, Leroy, if you weren't such a smart-ass all the time, you would have noticed that Regina's a self-proclaimed neat-freak."

SHOTS FIRED.

Grumpy rolled his eyes, mumbled something under his breath about _not wanting to help the evil witch, _and set off to look for more clues in the bathroom.

"You're right, guys." David called out from upstairs. "She would never leave her house in chambles. And the only reason for that is because she isn't here." He climbed down the stairs, holding a map of Storybrooke up in one hand and '_A Rare Take on Magical Resources and Their Owners (WITH EXCLUSIVE SELF-WRITING SCRIPT TO UPDATE YOU ALONG THE YEARS!) by Wendalin the Weird' _in the other.

"She's not here because she's looking for Henry."

"What's so wrong about that?" inquired Elsa curiously. "In fact, it's about time she's doing so."

"That's not what i'm so worried about." The man's eyes flashed a deeper blue with almost-fear inside.

"I'm worried about why she needs to know where Henry's powers lie, deep inside of him."

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

Breathing heavily from running all the way to the ice cream shop (which was, mind you, so inconviently placed at the other side of town) since she didn't own any form of transportation, and couldn't teleport due to the lack of power (read: sleep) she usually had.

Even if she had, her secret plan to find Henry would be terminated from the Blue Fairy's magical wand, finding the car tracks of hers like she had found the heroes' to get rid of the magic bean field a seemingly century ago. Hell, it would be even worse if she had used public transportation.

Regina would be questioned right away.

And she didn't need that, nor them following her like lost puppies to find her little boy.

She felt lucky that magic was only so limited, that shoes couldn't be tracked quite so easily like they could in the regular human world. And dear God was she glad that Whale wasn't associated in this case, or else, with the help of his UV light he used on the patients in the hospital, she could be traced with ease.

With her magical map, tracing Henry's powers to the back of the shop, confirming her suspicions and numerous guesses and the strange dream hypothesis. Her being elated was an understatement.

She felt as if it should've surprised her that Henry had a form of powerful magic in him, which could be trained and practiced in the near future if he wished, but, quite honestly, with all of the magical being's blood of his ancestors running through his veins, and someone so powerful as herself being around him almost all of his life, it really didn't. Regina had faith in Henry to embrace his inner power when he discovered it. It was his magic inside of him that knew the time it could finally be exposed, revealed to him.

The time would come, whether he liked it or not. It is acceptance that he will need.

Any Given Sundae wasn't as cold as usual; probably due to the constant refridgerator-like coldness of the air conditioning to keep the ice cream cold was turned off. Regina was cautious to not make a single noise when-

_Jingle, jingle._

Her vow to keep quite was depleted from the soft jingling of the bells on the door to notify the owner - or really, anyone in the store - that someone was entering.

"Who-who's there?" A startled, scared voice piped up nervously, and Regina basked in the feeling of familiarity in it for a second. After those _so very long _weeks, it was so good to hear _him _again. "I have a wand that Gold gave me," he continued uncomfortably. "And I can use it if I want to!"

Regina almost wanted to laugh at how adorable the kid is, when a burst of magic erupted from behind the storage room door.

"Henry, it's me." She proceeded towards the room which emitted a light shade of turquoise. "You have nothing to be afraid of-"

Henry's unfamiliar bitter laughter made Regina stop in the middle of her sentence. "Shouldn't I be? You call yourself evil for a reason, you know."

The raven-haired woman sighed exasperatedly. _Why did he have to remind her of the worst mistake she'd ever made? _She hoped her unhappiness was clear enough to him as she replied to him, every word filled with sorrow. "I know I was wrong for not believing in you. I was selfish in believing that every part of my past was my future, and I never considered how you felt."

"How I felt meant nothing to you, mom. You wouldn't listen to me." He replied, venom outlining each syllable. He'd changed so much during the period of those many weeks, and Regina was familiar with the feeling of distaste, of bitterness, of - and dare I say it - hatred.

"Which is why I'm here. Don't put words in my mouth, as every word you say has an impact on me. Don't think so lightly on how I feel on anything. Negativity is only going to make your heart as dark as mine, and I know how you're feeling right now, and you can deny however you please, but that darkness is going to change you as the Believer. It's going to corrupt you - if you let it."

"Then how does a person like you live? Always looking at yourself like others do! Don't you have your own opinion?"

"It's how I was raised!" She'd lost her temper. With a deep breath to calm her down, she continued. "In the Enchanted Forest, the way you looked or seemed was of the utmost important to the family, the kingdom, and the inner person. I didn't want to disappoint anyone when I was around your age."

"We're not there anymore. Even if we had been, things have changed!"

"I haven't."

"There you go again! When will you finally turn away from your past?!"

"When there's no longer any darkness. I can already see it forming in you. Don't give in like I did."

"SHUT UP!" Henry screamed, bursting through the storage room door. Clenching the wand in his hand, he pointed it upwards without thinking. A blast of the same colour that used to emit in the room, turquoise, shot into the direction of where the wand was pointing - towards a bookshelf. The books tumbled to the floor, falling onto the glass tiles, while the bookshelf itself-

Regina screamed in horror scrambling to get away, but it was too late. The bookshelf tumbled, just like the books had done, and crashed onto Regina's weak body, directly on the chest. She screamed in agony, attempt after another, trying to push the damned shelf off of her, but it was in vain. The damage was done, and whatever magic she wielded was not enough to lift it off of her.

Regina could feel it crushing her ribs, while Henry rose to his feet in fear, trying to use the wand, but he could only lift it so much that she could speak. She never imagined to be doomed by a damn bookshelf. Hell, if someone told her that this would happen to her thirty-one years ago, she would have turned them into a sniggering weasel.

But now it was the bitter reality. She could only hope that there would be a happy ending for her. Some day, some how.

"Mom! I can fix this. I didn't mean it. I'm so, so, _so_ sorry. Lemme just-"

Henry was interrupted by his mother rasping out desperately. "Stop, Henry."

"I now know that i'm not evil. I'm not evil, as long as I'm... with you." Regina still struggled, but she got the words out anyway.

Those words got Henry out of his frantic, helpless state. He looked at her with tears theatening to fall, to cascade off of his face.

"You made me a better person. You're right, those things they said about me are in my- are in _our _past, and I shouldn't let things like that rule my life like they have. The people who i've ruined are somewhere better, being somewhere they're happier, and I believe they all have a happy ending. Your grandparents are alive. Miss Swan is alive. Everyone you love is alive, that's all that matters. And i'll die trying to feel like I saved you and your happiness.

I remember when I vowed to ruin people's lives, just because mine was. I might be me, and my past will always exist, but my future is of importance as well. Please keep that with you in you heart, Henry, darling. Believe in a life that isn't so screwed up. Believe."

Henry looked at Regina. Her lipstick was smeared, her hair was strewn across the floor, but to him, she still looked like that innocent little princess she once was. He felt more broken than ever. "Mom?"

The raven-haired woman smiled weakly at the boy one last time with such sweet sorrow.

All of the words she couldn't say were expressed through the silence, and Henry understood, allowing tears to fall, a slow pitter-patter filling the room.

"I love you too."

All was fading slowly. Indifferently. Painfully.

All Henry could hear blurrily was the violent pushing of the front doors open, screams, yells for an ambulance, gasps, tears, and finally, embrace.

Then...

Darkness.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**(A/N: Wow. I honestly thought it would be less angsty than this. I seriously **

**am at a loss for words, since I hadn't expected the story to turn out this way - well, actually, I didn't really have an idea at the beginning on how this would end anyway, because REASONS - and it just...**

**...Happened.**

**Damn.**

**I'll think about just leaving this story be, or writing an epilogue. I'm think more on the 'end' side, since I believe you guys can imagine or think up how this story would end. Hey, by a week, you'll see if I updated or felt that Happy Endings is done. *THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE SO YOU CAN VOTE NOW***

**Leave a review on your thoughts, or perhaps fav/follow to make it all easier.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL.)**


End file.
